puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Togo
| image = DickTogo.jpg | caption = | names = Cancun Dickmoto Dick Togo Duke Togo El Tigre de Tokyo Francesco Togo Francis Togo Gantetsu Gantetsu Sakigake Kintaro Inferno Ninja Warrior P. Togo Prince Togo Revolucion Rey Cubano Roshi Togo Sato The Suiter Togo |height = |weight = | birth_date = | birth_place = Odate, Akita, Japan | resides = Vietnam | billed = | trainer = Gran Hamada | debut = June 5, 1991 | retired = }} (born August 17, 1969) is a Japanese professional wrestler currently signed by Michinoku Pro Wrestling, better known by his ring name, . Professional wrestling career Sato has performed for numerous Japanese promotions as well as American promotions such as Extreme Championship Wrestling, the World Wrestling Federation and Ring of Honor. While in Michinoku Pro he formed a stable called Kai En Tai DX with Taka Michinoku, Funaki, Men's Teioh and Shiryu. He was briefly a member of The Blue World Order in Extreme Championship Wrestling. Throughout his career, Togo has been a part of several stables in the Japanese independent circuit: the original "Kaientai" in Michinoku Pro Wrestling with Taka, Shiryu, and; "LOV (Legion of Violence)" in Osaka Pro Wrestling, with Black Buffalo and Daio Quallt (Masaru Seno), the "Far East Connection" with Gedo, Jado, Masao Orihara, and Ikuto Hidaka as a freelancer stable; and now the "Super Crew", with Hayate, Tsubo Genjin, Nobutaka Moribe and Osamu Inoue. In early 2011 Togo announced the start of his retirement tour as part of which he returned to the United States in April to take part in Chikara's 2011 King of Trios tournament, where he would team with The Great Sasuke and Jinsei Shinzaki as Team Michinoku Pro. On April 15, Team Michinoku Pro defeated Team Minnesota (1-2-3 Kid, Arik Cannon and Darin Corbin) in their first round match and followed that up by defeating Jigsaw, Manami Toyota and Mike Quackenbush in the following day's quarterfinals. On April 17, Team Michinoku Pro was eliminated from the tournament in the semifinal stage by F.I.S.T. (Chuck Taylor, Icarus and Johnny Gargano). Dramatic Dream Team held the Dick Togo Japanese Retirement Show at Korakuen Hall in Tokyo on June 30, 2011. In the main event Togo defeated Gedo in his final match in Japan. Afterwards he embarked on a retirement world tour, wrestling in countries such as Australia, Finland, Germany, Belgium,http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTQ3l1crvsk England, Spain, and Italy. On December 3, Togo returned to the United States for the final leg of his tour, losing to Kudo in a three-way match, which also included Masahiro Takanashi at Combat Zone Wrestling's (CZW) Indie Summit event. On December 10, Togo wrestled for Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) in Reseda, Los Angeles, losing to PWG World Champion El Generico in a non-title match. On January 1, 2012, Togo returned to Mexico, wrestling at an independent event in Ciudad Nezahualcóyotl, where he, El Alebrije and El Hijo de Dr. Wagner, Jr. defeated Golden Bull, Histeria II and Puma in a six-man tag team match. The following July, Togo took his retirement tour to Bolivia. While working in Bolivia, Togo found his way back into a DDT storyline, when Yuki Sato arrived in the country with the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship, which he then proceeded to lose to Togo. During the following week, Togo first lost the title to local wrestler Ajayu, before regaining it from a Bolivian child and then finally losing it back to Sato. Togo finished his retirement tour on September 9, 2012, in La Paz, Bolivia. In the final match of his career, Togo teamed with Antonio Honda, Daisuke Sasaki and Yasu Urano in an eight-man elimination tag team match, where they were defeated by Ajayu, Apocalipsis, Guerrero Ayar and Halcon Dorado, with Ajayu pinning Togo for the win. On May 29, 2015, Togo announced he was opening a wrestling school in Vietnam, named Vietnam Pro-Wrestling Academy. The school is affiliated with Vietnam's first professional wrestling promotion, New Vietnam Pro-Wrestling (NVP), which held its first event in August 2015. On June 5, 2016, Togo announced he was coming out of retirement. His return match took place at a DDT show on July 3. On January 17, 2018 Togo signed with Michinoku Pro Wrestling. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Diving senton *'Signature moves' **''Complete Shot'' **Crossface **''Diamond Dust'' **Double underhook facebuster **Over the top rope suicide dive **Senton bomb **Slingshot somersault senton **Standing moonsault **Tornado DDT *'With The Italian Four Horsemen' **'Double-team finishing moves' ***''Italian Driver'' (Double inverted brainbuster) ***''Italian Impact'' (Diving clothesline / Electric chair combination) *'With Yasuura No' **'Double-team finishing moves' ***''Chinese Impact'' (Diving clothesline / Electric chair drop combination) *'Managers' **Yamaguchi-san *'Nicknames' **"The Master of Wrestling" **"The Master of the Senton" Championships and accomplishments *'100% Lucha' **100 % Lucha Champ of Champions (Desafío Mundial / Global Challenge), Argentina (1 time) *'Dramatic Dream Team' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (4 times) **KO-D Openweight Championship (3 times) **KO-D Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Nobutaka Moribe (1) and Antonio Honda (1) PIZA Michinoku (1) *'El Dorado Wrestling' **Treasure Hunters Tag Team Tournament (2006) - with Shuji Kondo **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) with PIZA Michinoku and Antonio Honda *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' **British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Tohoku Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Tohoku Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with The Great Sasuke **UWA/UWF Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Gedo **Futaritabi Tag Team League (2003) - with Masao Orihara *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Taka Michinoku *'Osaka Pro Wrestling' **Osaka Pro Wrestling Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX' **AWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ikuto Hidaka *'Tokyo Gurentai' **Tokyo Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) – with Shiryu (1) and Mazada (1) *'Universal Lucha Libre' **UWF Super Welterweight Championship (1 time) *'World Entertainment Wrestling' **WEW Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kintaro Kanemura and Masao Orihara References Category:Wrestlers Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling Roster Category:NJPW Roster Category:Dramatic Dream Team Roster Category:Battlarts alumin Category:Kai En Tai Category:CTU Category:Metal Vampire Category:Italian Four Horsemen Category:Aloha World Order